


Lokithor/  Carrot

by bibabo



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: 兔子成精警告。吸血鬼警告
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	Lokithor/  Carrot

**Author's Note:**

> qwq  
> 简单吸吸发情期兔子锤。

月黑风高夜，吸血鬼和狼人都是一起出来搞七搞八的，只是单纯同一个时段出现罢了，以Loki为代表的吸血鬼都是很看不上狼人那种聒噪的生物的，但为了生活愉快，一般都不互相找麻烦。

Loki冰箱里的血袋已经空了很久了，空到他开始觉得头晕，所以他要出来补充。至少度过了今晚，让他能睡得着觉，但这个时段很难再遇到什么人类，因为很少有人在大半夜出来游荡，医院的血袋Loki也不会食用，他觉得医院的东西都带着一股子消毒水的味道。

所以他打算去森林里随机抽取一只幸运小动物，比如说小兔子什么的，好抓，吓一下就怕得不敢动了。

Loki不喜欢去森林，森林很难走，飞也很难飞。斗篷很贵，树枝不配。但没办法了先撑过今晚。

他发现森林里还有胡萝卜田，旁边还有一个小木屋，估计是种田的人家，屋子空荡荡的。正当Loki准备闭门而去的时候他定睛一看发现胡萝卜田里有一只兔子，抱着胡萝卜睡着了的兔子，脑袋旁边还有一个咬了一半的胡萝卜。

是一只金色的兔子，不是普通的金色，是在黑夜里还能发出昏暗的柔光的那种金色，Loki悄咪咪地凑近去看，发现兔子的毛也是出奇的整齐顺滑，不像是森林里的野兔，Loki这种没有动物审美的人都觉得这只兔子在它们的世界里肯定是个美人。

whatever，都是要拿来吃的。

正当Loki把兔子托起来的时候，只见原来迷你size的兔子挣扎了几下突然变成一个金发猛男，原来是个兔子精。兔子精一身肌肉无比亮眼，尤其是胸前两块，Loki咽了咽唾沫，仔细端详。

他是一只竖耳兔子精，毛茸茸的兔耳立在脑袋上金色的长发被编成麻花形状垂落在肩膀上，用一朵小花束了起来，眼睛是蓝色的，在阳光被扼杀得彻底的黑夜都看得清楚的眼眸。Loki没有想错，这样的兔子果然是个美人，他甚至纠结起来要不要吸了。

兔子在发抖，他被Loki半抱在怀里，折叠在胸前的双腿微微发颤，刚在抱在怀里的胡萝卜夹在他腰腹中间，Loki收敛着的獠牙都因为缺血而被迫显露，两个超自然生物面面相觑。

Loki干脆抱着全身只有一条宽松衬衫的兔精瞬移回个家，变成人形还能蓄多点血。

Loki家里只有一盏安装在卧室天花板上的灯，灯光非常微弱，Loki平时就坐在床边的小沙发上看书，Loki不是特意选的床上，只是刚好掉落到而已。

Loki边摸着自己的獠牙尖端边问。  
"你叫什么名字？"

对方面色异常潮红，他没有回话，围着Loki一直转圈，在Loki严重兔子精的手臂都是酥软的在发抖，嘴里还有些低沉嘶哑的呻吟声，Loki看着身材正点的兔子精撅着屁股围绕着自己爬，腰窝因为受力而变得明显，翘臀随着腰弯的放松而变得更加显眼，屁股上面的尾巴肉眼可见的耸动。Loki判断，这个天杀的可爱兔子竟然发情了。

但是Loki的床过于柔软，不适合爬行，于是兔子在Loki面前一个趔趗倒在了他怀里，出乎Loki意料的是，这幅由肌肉堆砌而成的身躯竟然不如表面上重，Loki拉过兔子精的手腕使力把他压在床上，兔子还在他怀里乱拱，兔耳扫过Loki耳边，Loki试着用手背蹭了一下兔子直立的耳朵，立马听到身下传来一声呜咽。

Loki尽量用凶的语气又问了一次。  
"你叫什么名字？"  
"你有名字吗？"

对方点点头。  
"th…thor…"

"知道自己发情了吗？"

thor点点头，用自己还不熟练的语言说。  
"嗯…你、你把我放回森林里就好了…"

其实thor说得那么简单，其实之前度过的发情期从来没有在外面乱搞兔兔关系，因为Valkyrie说打炮打多了会生小孩，虽然当时她抱着一瓶胡萝卜酒，酒嗝打得连thor都微醺的感觉。

Loki不知道为什么想到thor回到森林里随意地找一个公兔子或者母兔子交配会莫名的感到愤懑，他口头上没答应也没有拒绝，到握着thor小臂的手却不断收紧，眼眸片段式地抬起望向thor的瞳孔，他透过thor澄澈的眸子看见自己的瞳色越来越红，最后把绿色消磨殆尽。这是个正常现象，Loki只是拿来吓兔而已。

thor是被吓得不敢眨眼，手臂传来的痛都因为眼前的景象而削减大部，兔耳也因为畏惧而剧烈抖擞，thor强撑着冷静的模样刚想试着把箍着自己手腕的力量挣脱开，唇上就传来一抹冰凉，然后唇瓣一阵伴随酥麻的疼痛，thor的口腔里充斥一股铁腥味，Loki不自觉的刺破了thor蝶翼一样的唇皮，吮吸甘甜的血液，thor的身体在他怀里从颤抖变为平静，似乎是任由Loki动作也不去挣扎了。

不过他不会想到Loki在认真的吻他，嘴唇到舌尖都被掠过，Loki两唇一抿舔吮着thor好看的唇，酥麻从thor的舌尖蔓延到了大脑，不算狭窄的房间里充斥着舔舐吸吮的水声，thor本来不至于在Loki面前这么狼狈，可是兔子对发情的自制力不容许这么绵长温柔的吻。

thor先睁开了眼睛，睫毛扫到了Loki的眼睑，然后Loki也挣开眸子，近距离看到了thor瞳孔通透沁人的颜色，thor也发现了原来吸血鬼的瞳色并没有想象中瘆人阴森，反而是令人深陷其中的幽翠。

Loki又捧过thor的侧颈去亲吻他的下颌，两唇之间轻轻衔起thor的皮肤拉扯，借此转移蠢兔子的注意力好把他扒得一干二净，thor脸都涨得通红，手臂束在身后昂着头呼吸牵动胸腔起伏张嘴哈气，嘴角被带出的银丝濡得光亮，Loki眼里淫糜不自知可能就是这幅景象了。

Loki咽了咽唾沫润润干涸的喉咙，一手托着thor的后腰，一手自然地搁置在thor圆挺的屁股上把他往自己的方向送，thor心里还是对突然的性事产生抗拒，下意识地瞪着腿挣扎，Loki见状抬起嘴角然后把thor的腿向自己拨开，一手箍住thor的脚踝让他不那么闹腾，一边用性感的嗓音说。

"Mr.rabbit，我们都做到这个份上了你才想起来要拒绝吗？有点晚了哦。"

"可是…你把我放回森林里让我找个母兔子不就行了吗，为什么这么大费周章…？"

"我不是为了帮你度过发情期才留下你的。"

thor的脑回路理解这句话还需要点时间，Loki索性让thor边被肏边理解了。

然后Loki压下身躯顺便把thor也带着贴在床上，俯首埋在thor的脖颈间，鼻息倾洒在thor敏感的脖颈，Loki又露出了獠牙抵在thor纤薄的皮肤上微微用力就刺破了，Loki鼻腔间尽是血液的馥郁，thor皱着眉，他不好描述这是什么感觉，疼痛中又伴着酥麻，也没有失血过多的眩晕感，反而让他情欲更深，立起来的阴茎顶在了Loki小腹。

Loki被小腹上带着温度的铁棍顶着，不禁挑眉，鼻间轻轻发出一声调笑，停止了吮吸thor血液的动作，在最后舔舐一下修复伤痕，Loki把吻轻柔的叠在了thor的身体上，没有刚才吸血的时候那么强烈的噬入感，却都击中thor的敏感部位，Loki看见thor抓着他的衣角颤抖，心里踌躇要不要干脆的干一炮，还是再溜溜兔子的时候，thor就一鼓作气抓着Loki肩膀旁边的衣服把人拉过来，强势又毫无章法的兔啃式接吻。

thor意识到自己亲吻得并不泄气，于是放开了被强吻之后一脸惘然的Loki，盯着Loki的眸子愤愤的说。  
"怪不得Valkyrie说你们吸血的都是娘炮，交配都这么磨蹭。"

Loki先不追究Valkyrie是何方神圣，吸血鬼的优雅竟然被蠢兔子视作娘炮，怪不得兔子吃萝卜都不去皮，而且刚还被自己亲到脸红的小兔子还有气力想另一个人。简直过分，过天下之大分！

Loki干脆直接掰开thor的大腿，把掉在枕头上胡萝卜拿起来，用尖端对着thor的穴口的皱褶打转，在thor惊呼之际就旋了进去。因为事先没有扩张过，所以胡萝卜的进入十分艰难，上粗下细的胡萝卜勉强能挤在穴道掩了半根，Loki见thor疼得发颤，就任由胡萝卜不上不下的堵着thor的后穴。

"满意了？"

thor没空理会Loki的调戏，连颊边的色彩都不给予Loki，thor咬紧了嘴唇梗着脖子硬是不漏出一声呻吟，脸憋得通红，后穴的器物挤压着他的肠肉，生涩突兀得横在紧窄的内壁里，胀痛中伴随着肠肉轻微擦伤的火辣，thor都没意识到自己的泪液已经流淌到下颌了。

Loki良心作祟，但是又不想出尔反尔反过来哄生气兔子，示好般地托着thor的后腰让他起身骑在自己的胯上，舔舐掉thor挂在脸颊上的泪水，凑过去亲吻thor的嘴唇，对方却别过脸，让吻落空在嘴角上。

Loki顺着抚摸着thor的后背，对方有些抗拒的躲开，脸色变得潮红，眼眶都印染上点点的殷红，鼻头也红红的。thor不是被情潮盖过抗拒的意愿就咬Loki了，吸血鬼一点动物常识都没有，都不知道摸背会假孕的。

Loki确实不知道，以为thor是怕痒才躲，所以摸得更加大方，thor不可抗拒的呻吟，手抓着Loki腰腹上裹着的衬衫，一边呜咽一边摇着头，thor感觉后穴黏糊糊的一片，淫液好像都流到大腿根了，下腹都绷紧着生怕被Loki发现自己被情潮引在身体上的反应，连他自己都觉得淫糜。

塞在thor后穴的胡萝卜处于一个非常尴尬的地方，不深不浅的横在里面也没有动静，看着Loki挑着眉饶有兴致但丝毫不想给无助小兔子伸出援手的样子，thor咬咬牙把横在自己腰间的手拿来伸去自己身下，避着Loki如狙的目光说着勾引性质的话。

"嗯…帮帮我，下面好奇怪。"

Loki的手在thor的穴口周旋，把胡萝卜往外微弱地挪移了些，恶意的捏着露出来的胡萝卜头上下抽动，thor显然不餍足与这么斯文的动作，手掌抵在Loki的胸膛上小幅度的摩挲，鼻腔里发出呜呜的声音。

Loki伸颈凑过去亲吻thor的嘴唇，一手把放在自己胸膛上的兔爪子挪开，在指间的缝隙中穿插过自己的手指，十指交叠着，thor觉得有些羞赧但也大方的默认了吸血鬼的动作。另一只手探去thor身后抽出胡萝卜扔下床，指腹都粘上了thor分泌的汁液。

Loki听见thor的呻吟都变得甜腻，抬眸看着半垂着头的thor，阖着眼睛任凭发丝垂落颊边，Loki不可避免得有些脸红，眨眨眼睛把心中萌生的情愫暂时搁浅，本想着调戏thor，叫他帮忙脱裤子，但还没等到Loki开口，thor就乖巧地趴在Loki腿间用嘴叼着对方的裤链往下拉，还把底裤也撤了下来。

Loki脸红程度加深了，心里咒骂了一句这兔子真是淫荡得过分，却空出一只手把thor漂亮的金发敛在耳后。

thor抬头看看Loki，再瞄一眼嘴边勃起之后尺寸不符合人物形象的性器，于是咽咽唾沫，Loki心尖一颤，及时制止thor危险的动作，揽着他的腰肢把他提起来。

Loki忍不住问"你怎么这么乖？"

"希望能快点结束而已。"

Loki眼神不着痕迹地沉了一下，但还是被thor捕捉到了，正觉得奇怪的时候突然腰间一紧，被吸血鬼揽近了些，Loki把thor的大腿挪开，让他用骑乘的姿势半坐在Loki身上，thor主动地把手搭在Loki肩膀上，身体稍微前倾对准Loki挺立的肉棒坐了下去，比胡萝卜更要粗大的肉刃撑开thor的肠肉。虽然之前有胡萝卜的拓开，但thor还是只能勉强吃下半根小Loki就有些吃力地淌汗了，也因为这个姿势束缚住thor的着力，他几乎是挂在Loki身上。

Loki半阖着眸子享受着thor后穴的湿热紧窄，耳边是thor隐忍又性感的喘息，心里疑惑：明明这么乖巧主动的一个兔子，倒是在这方面拘泥。Loki的眼睑睁开看着自己面前的thor，低着脑袋红着脸，眼中的情绪是被情潮折磨但现在又宣泄不出来的颜色。

Loki拍拍thor的屁股示意他起来，然后在绕到他身后握着thor的腰把他按下去，thor下意识的护住肚子，Loki就着thor跪坐在床上的姿态长驱直入，身下的人呜咽声音突然拔高，股间圆圆的兔尾巴都在抖，Loki的手指慢慢的附上thor的腰窝，指腹在两个细微凹陷的地方轻碾，thor肉眼可见的缩紧腰腹的肌肉，恼羞成怒的空出一只手背过身后拍开Loki作恶的手。

thor软软的警告Loki  
"别弄…"

Loki碰了壁却不以为然，手掌附在thor胯骨的地方往后压一下让thor的蜜穴吃得更深些，thor不由得一阵心慌，生怕肚子里的"孩子"收到什么伤害，然后Loki开始小幅度的做活塞运动让兔子适应一下，果不其然惹得thor呜呜地吟叫，但是thor却不知餍足，想着让身后的吸血鬼再快些，但又也自己假象的孩子而担忧。

"嗯…"

thor塌腰把屁股抬高了些，方便Loki动作，却没想到圆润的臀瓣上实实地挨了一巴掌，thor下意识的惊呼，虽然打的不疼，但是声音足够大，大得让thor羞耻地低下头，一边还得承受着肉棒在后穴速度突然加快而带来的快感。Loki小气地想起来可能thor只把他当做一个泄欲工具，心中一阵愤懑，手上的力度也带了些责怪，又是一掌打在thor的臀尖。

thor腰弯了一下险些倒在床上，免不了的呻吟变调，有些生气的缩紧了后穴，报复性的回应Loki恶趣味的凌虐手段，Loki嘶地吸了口气，险些泄在thor的身体里，平复了一会又迅速而用力地顶弄thor的后穴。

"啊…！太快了唔…宝宝会死掉的…"

Loki愣了半晌才反应过来兔子被触发假孕了，心里为自己是兔崽子们的爸爸而莫名庆幸，但是很快就反应过来公兔不会怀孕，身下的动作也不必拘束了。

thor抓着枕头把脸埋在柔软中为了让自己淫荡的叫床声变得没那么色情，被情潮和恐惧逼出的眼泪洇湿了枕头，thor时不时抬起头换气，被Loki发现之后，下巴被拧过来以一个极不舒服的姿势交换了一个绵长的吻，还被Loki勒令要叫得骚一些，不然就打屁股。

thor只是呜咽着没有像鸵鸟的应急反应一样把头埋在枕头里了，后穴被顶弄的快感逐渐传上小腹，再把酥麻的感觉带到了四肢百骸，Loki没有听到满意的吟叫声于是下手打了一下thor的屁股，却发现对方后穴一阵收缩，自己射了出来。

Loki揶揄道  
"被打屁股还挺爽的嘛。"

thor低着头不想回应Loki的调戏，自己也处于极度羞耻中无法自拔，现在已经差不多脱离发情带来的闷潮了，只是身后的吸血鬼还没有停息，依然大开大合得肏干着，腰间和臀瓣都是一阵火辣辣的感觉，Loki好心的慰藉thor，停下身下的动作附身从thor的后颈吻到尾骨，在几个敏感的地方种下了吻痕，然后边揉着thor的腰边大肆顶弄，戳到了让thor舒服的点，后穴一阵收缩，Loki被夹得错不及防也跟着交代了。

thor突然被翻了个身过来正面对着Loki，腹中的胀坠感突然消失，thor的汗水濡湿了发丝黏在脸颊上，心里泛起了一阵委屈，眼泪涌了上来，Loki有些慌乱得抹掉thor溢出的眼泪。

"怎么了？你哭什么？"

thor嗔怪地一拳锤在Loki胸上。  
"…宝宝没了……"

Loki又懂了，他顺势把兔子揽过来圈在怀里拍拍他的背，放低本来就柔和的声线，下巴搁在thor脖颈边道。  
"宝宝没了没关系，只要我们努力一点，还可以再生一窝。"

thor止住了哭泣，但还是抽抽噎噎的说。  
"怎么努力？"

Loki手臂使力把thor压在床上，脸对着脸，距离近到鼻尖都能触碰到，Loki借机把手伸到thor大腿内侧再次掰开兔腿，吻了一口兔子哭得泛粉色的鼻尖，千钧一发之际把肉刃挤进thor的身体里。

"这样努力。"


End file.
